I Think I Love Him
by otteropessed523
Summary: Post DH, but no huge spoilers. Ginny talks about her feelings for Harry with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's POV. Fluffy and Cute. OneShot Please Review!


A/N: this story is mainly about the relationship between Mrs. Weasley and her daughter Ginny; because their relationship always intrigued me, but it was never elaborated on much, there is some fluff, but it's mostly about the special relationship between mother-daughter, please REVIEW :)

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling posting this to please my fans who crave a story about Ginny and her mother, and I wanted the opinions of my biggest fans at fanfiction...jk jk I am an amateur writer who loves Rowling's characters and doesn't have much of a social life; go figure…I do not own or profit from this.

I Think I Love Him

He held my hand as we walked back from the woods to the gate that stood at the edge of my backyard at the Burrow. I hugged him tightly as we reached it; burying my head in his shoulder. I could sense that he was smiling against me, and I kissed a spot on his neck. "Just come inside for a bit," I suggested innocently.

"No, no Ginny, I can't stay here anymore…I've got to find my own place," I whined in protest against his neck. He laughed; pulling me back to look him in the eye, "I'll be back later…I promise," he kissed me goodbye. As he started to walk away I caught him by the arm.

"Wait!" I said, I had to give him one more kiss goodbye. He embraced me, and I pulled him tighter into me; deepening the kiss.

"N-No Gin-I gotta go," he insisted, but I could hear the reluctance in his tone. I smiled as I kissed his face repeatedly, but his fingers closed around my wrists; pulling my hands down from around his neck. "C'mon," he pleaded, "if I don't leave right now; I'll never go-I'll see you later." He smiled, and gave me a quick kiss, "goodbye."

"Bye," I said; letting him go only when I had three more kisses. He then walked to the edge of the trees and disapparated.

I sighed as I turned towards the Burrow. My mother was standing on our back porch; her hands on her hips. I slowly moved towards her, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. I could just make out a trace of a smirk on her lips, as I ascended the porch steps. She turned and seated herself in one of our wicker chairs; gesturing for me to join her. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down in a chair next to hers.

"He's gone apartment hunting," I told her, trying to steer the conversation away from the place I knew it was headed.

"Your father told me that he was going to look for a place today, told me he'd said so this morning before he left for work." She began.

"Yea…He um just wants a place of his own because he knows he can't stay here forever…" I said

"Well, I think it's a good idea for him to be in his own place, but…he doesn't want to stay at Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

"Umm…no, too many memories…" I began; frowning "Sirius being hauled up in there for so long; it just depresses him. He's keeping the property though, so that Kreacher can visit it; he'll be living with Harry now of course though, but just so they can go back if he wants to. He said he wants to keep it in case anyone needs a place to hide or plan something; until we're in the clear…" I met my mother's worried eyes. "It's just a precaution," I assured her, "Harry's just being smart; he's so careful…" I smiled.

My mother smiled back, "so where's he going to live, where's he looking? Hogsmead? Godric's Hollow?" she asked.

"No, he wants to sort of lay low for a while until all the hype dies down, he says he's going to get a flat somewhere in the city with the Muggles" I told her.

"Ah," she said, "I see…that makes sense…" she said slowly in reply. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and I noticed her eyes had a far off look in them.

"How long were you watching us?" I asked her finally what had been in the back of my mind all this time.

She met my eyes at last, "long enough to know that we need to have a talk about this," she said finally.

I averted my eyes, "no we don't mum; I'm not stupid." I said

"Ginny I don't think you're stupid, but I can see what's happening between the two of you; I understand how you're feeling, and what you're doing-"

"No mum! You don't understand it, you can't just accuse me of-" I started

"Ginny, firstly I'm not accusing you of anything-" she began.

"But, you-!" I tried.

"And secondly," she continued loudly "I was once your age too you know."

"Exactly! Mum I'm not a baby, I know how to take care of myself. You know Harry, you know how much he cares about me, he would never-" I tried.

"I know he wouldn't Ginny, it's not him I'm really concerned about in fact; it's you. I know you're not a baby, but you're my baby girl; my only one…and I just don't want to see you grow up too fast or get in over your head…That's all."

"It's not like that!" I said indignantly "Harry's not like that; we're not going to rush into anything…"

"You two spend every waking moment together, and a lot of that time off alone together," she said slowly.

"We do not spend every waking moment together Mum, and we're hardly ever really alone!" I tried.

"Oh really? Well then, how long was it that the two of you disappeared into the woods this morning? And what exactly were you two doing all that time? Surely not picking berries…" she was smirking again.

"We were just taking a walk, and talking," I told her untruthfully. (True we had done those things, but there had been a considerable amount of kissing and touching in between).

"For three hours? You took a three hour walk in an acre of trees?" She demanded.

I sighed, "what do you want me to say Mum? You want me to tell you exactly what we did every second? It's not your business! It's ours; I don't have to tell you everything!" I started to walk away.

"Ginny Weasley you stay right where you are!" I knew I was in deep shit now; she had used my full name. I turned to face her; the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh Mum…Please don't try and keep me away from him, we've waited so long to be together…You have no idea how happy he makes me, and I won't be able to see him much once I go back to school Mum please, I'm sorry okay?"

She looked at me for several long moments considering my words until her expression softened. "Ginny I'm not going to keep you two apart, I think he's a wonderful boyfriend for you. I just wish you two would tone it down a little you know? I mean…the way you kissed him goodbye, it was like you couldn't bare to let him go," she said; guesturing towards the spot the edge of the yard where we'd kissed earlier.

I half laughed, "but that just it Mum," I sniffed, "we're just at that stage right now…don't you remember what it's like?" I now couldn't help but smile, "when you want to just spend every minute with him, and never let him go…" My eyes wandered to the spot in the trees where he had dissapparated as if half hoping that he might have suddenly returned because he missed me. "I mean…right now I miss him, I actually miss him, but he hasn't even been gone for five minutes…I just love him…"

"What?" My mothers sharp tone took me back to reality. "You love him?"

I clasped my hand over my mouth; gasping slightly. "Oh my-I've never said that out loud before, this must mean that I really…Mum, I think I'm in love with him…"

She simply stared at me with her mouth hanging open, and a single tear ran down her cheek.


End file.
